itbfandomcom-20200214-history
Agent L
Under cover until near the end of Operation Ravensfall, L (Real name: Judy) was an agent specializing in covert operations and subterfuge. When not out on a mission, she was tirelessly writing pages of reports for the higher-ups, a past-time that she truly enjoyed. L was (relatively) level-headed, open, and unafraid to say things how they are, much to the dismay of other members of the organization. Very talkative when on voice chat; almost appeared human. NOTE FROM THE NOTE TAKER: L WAS CUTE AS FUCK Overview In a drug-fueled haze L revealed her history in a Voice Call upon the request of one of the attending potentials, it's contents are roughly detailed below: L was taken from her family in her early teens by an unknown member of the ITB for reasons she still does not entirely grasp. After she was taken she went through a series of treatments (As of yet only referred to as "The Procedure"). It is unknown if this is what directly caused it, or if the related trauma caused it, but L does not remember anything from before she joined the Bureau with any clarity. After her procedure she was trained to be a seeker and given the code name L soon after the last person to have the name died on a mission. After taking the name L (Also revealed to be the only name she immediately responds to.) she almost quickly began going on missions, some of which she says she doesn't clearly remember. She was put on Agent R's team at around the age of 16 for unknown reasons. She had revealed that this way the course of her life had gone is a major cause of her depression and subsequent addiction; Stating that she felr usually very sad because she couldn't physically pursue any of her work-unrelated interests because her purpose was to be a seeker, and so she had to focus on her job. This may or may not be the result of accepting her situation or brainwashing due to the Procedure. Addiction Despite being fairly personable, L was far from perfect. Obviously being implicated in spying on Potentials as part of her work, she had also in the past taken part in the abuse of IIES, a narcotic produced by the ITB itself. It was revealed by Agent V that she usually likes getting high with Agent Z. She had stated that her use of IIES relates to her work, as it helped her focus, as well as getting rid of her apparent depression during the duration of the high. While at first not taking IIES appeared to merely give L symptoms similar to other addictions, it appeard that after prolonged time not spend using IIES L becomes almost nonfunctional. She had, in the past, been unable to string long sentences together and has had hallucinations as a result of her lucidity. NOTE FROM THE POTENTIALS: L is awesome, she is great in the VC, and her drug addiction, while sometimes disturbing, provides a wealth of entertainment when we have nothing to do because R is being cryptic. L's rules for life As the result of a late night conversation, L has seen fit to create a series of 20 rules by which she lives her life. they are as follows: 1. Remove all greetings from your vocabulary 2. Don't get taken by mysterious organizations 3. Do IIES every day 4. Know everyone 5. Keep 'em guessing 6. Enjoy yourself 7. Try not to die 8. Generate IT if you can 9. Try to not kill people 10. Drink 8 cups of water every day 11. As much as it may seem like it, you are not a god 12. Love J 13. REDACTED 14. Whenever possible, summon blue eyes white dragon in attack mode 15. Forget important things 16. Danse Macabre is a banger 17. Keep 'em guessing (pt. II) 18. Be cool and rebellious 19. Abuse your natural abilites whenever possible 20. Y is a lil bitch